


(and he calls me) moonlight

by gotsarang



Series: (and i'll be your) love song [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, honest jaebum, im sorry, jaebum is a handome devil, jinyoung is a lucky mofo, lapsloc, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsarang/pseuds/gotsarang
Summary: Jinyoung goes on a date with Jaebum.





	(and he calls me) moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latestars/gifts), [peachtone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtone/gifts).



> Moonlight - Ariana Grande
> 
> just a little something i was churning out when i finally made sense of what ariana was caterwauling about. i really can't make out the lyrics when she sings, but the song was really cute so...

_every look, every touch_

_makes me wanna give him my heart._

 

 

 

 

 

 

he leans in, but jaebum takes a step back and laughs, low and quiet. jinyoung feels his ears burn. was he too forward? was jaebum not as into him as he initially thought he was?

 

 

his stomach drops to his toes, a little sick when he lets the most horrible thought process in his head.

 

 

_was jaebum playing him?_

 

 

he never pegged jaebum to be the type; he was handsome and clearly popular among the female population but he never heard anything negative about the other male, aside from anger management issues as teasingly told by childhood acquaintances. jaebum was the typical quietly passionate student who just happened to be good-looking.

 

 

 

jinyoung turns away as he lets his grip on jaebum's warm palm slacken as his hand slips out, tucking it back in his jacket pocket in an attempt to hide the fact it was shaking. he completely misses the absolutely crestfallen expression on jaebum's face.

 

 

 

"hey, jinyoung-ssi." jaebum puts a hand on his shoulder and jinyoung hates himself for curling into his touch. "i'll walk you home."

 

 

jinyoung nods dumbly, making no motion of removing jaebum's hand on him, staring at it until jaebum pulls away. they start for his dorm, keeping an awkward silence and distance between them as they walk.

 

 

 

jaebum lightly tugs on jinyoung's elbow to face him. they're are little too close for comfort. jinyoung blushes hard and for once in his life thanks his lazyass housemate for forgetting to turn on the porch light because he doesn't want jaebum to see his effect on him. "about earlier..."

 

 

 

"i haven't dated much since i started college so, i guess...i'm a little rusty on this, plus i ate a lot of garlic at dinner earlier so..."

 

 

 

jinyoung snorts.

 

 

 

"...and i don't normally kiss on a first date. unless i really, really, really like my date," jinyoung pouts, no longer caring that he's making his disappointment evident. if jaebum didn't like it, he can shove it where the sun-

 

 

 

"or only when i have properly delivered them to their door." it's jaebum's turn flush hotly at jinyoung's smirk. jinyoung really can't help teasing him.

 

 

 

"why?"

 

 

 

"because sometimes i'm not sure if i'm sure about the person." it's only been ten minutes since they arrived at his door step and jinyoung is frustrated, hanging out with jaebum is a fucking rollercoaster of emotions. he's tired and pissed at his indecisiveness but he thinks jaebum won't take kindly to being kicked in the shin, so he settles for glaring daggers at him this time.

 

 

 

"and you're not sure about me?"

 

 

 

"oh no. i'm sure about you. i can't deny that." jinyoung must be dreaming because he thinks he sees jaebum's eyes darken as he stares as jinyoung's mouth. he swallows, a little breathless and jaebum's gaze follows the movement of his bobbing adam's apple, running the tip of his tongue on his own bottom lip.

 

 

 

 

 

jinyoung is mesmerized.

 

 

 

 

 

 

and now jinyoung lies in bed awake because he keeps replaying his last moments from earlier with jaebum.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _"what i'm honestly worried about is: are_ you _sure about me?" jinyoung doesn't answer, heartbeat skipping by jaebum's words. jaebum's fingers burning an invisible tattoo where they're wrapped around his wrist._

 

 

 

_"but truthfully? i don't care because i've been wanting to kiss you since we met so..._

 

 

 

 

_...can i kiss you?"_

 


End file.
